Show Me
by Photography Bird
Summary: Percy's best-friend's cousin transfer to Goode Academy. Player!Percy Bad!Annabeth [Updated weekly / biweekly] Percabeth and slight Jasper/Jiper, Solangelo, Grover/Juniper, Tratie, and Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry for the bad-grammar, terrible plot, and short chapter. This story will be finish (even if it kills me) and the song refs at the beginning are by The Cab. They're amazing, I'm so obsess with them. Review, follow, and favorite my lame story! Photography Bird. xx

Credits: To Viria (I think I spelt that right) for the awesome cover-picture, I just edited it.

[Last edited: 9:21 AM 11/22/14 Edited by: Photography Bird]

* * *

><p>Show Me - Chapter 1<span><strong><br>**_Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough. __Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free._

Annabeth...

"How many ice-cream cones did you shove into her bra again?" Waiting as Annabeth try to remember, "One.. two.. three.." She counted quietly, "Six." Annabeth tilted her head to the side a bit and grin widely.

The principal tapped the desk with her pencil, "Mr. Chase, this is the 8th time—this month—I've called you in my office for your daughter's behavior."

Her father, Fredrick Chase, ran his hand threw his hair. "I'm not sure what to do about it. Do you have any suggestions?" He didn't seem mad, he never could be mad at his daughter.

"Suggestions? It's not like you would accept my suggestions anyways." She was trying not to yell at him.

"So.. I take; you don't have any?" Fredrick repeated, earning several snickers from Annabeth. Ms. Toole glare at her, "She could go to another school, perhaps the 'Goode Academy' ever heard of it?"

They actually have, it was a school for kids with troubling records.

By troubling records, including minor rape, insults, gang—basically anything that was harmful to another person. It was a private school too in New York, the only day they let kids roam free outside of their property is on Sundays.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Mr. Chase, this is the 8th time—this month." Annabeth burst out laughing at her father's attempt to mock Ms. Toole—the principal after they left the office.

"Dad, you're not considering the academy, right?" Her voice was serious now. "Do you want to go? I mean, Thalia and Jason are there. And I'm not going to be around for a few months. Unless you want to stay with 'the witch' then it's your choice." He refer 'the witch' to his ex fiancée, Helen.

Annabeth shivers, "Helen sucks. I don't know how you use to like her." Fredrick chuckles loudly when they reach the car, "Yeah. She's a slut." Annabeth nod in agreement. "I guess I was under her spell. It's something call 'love'." He added in.

"Love isn't real, dad. Love is just a way to say you care for a person more than another for a certain period of time." She commented, opening the car door and slipping inside. "Ah, never heard of a little princess not believing in love. Especially my little princess."

The car engine started. "It's true. Love isn't real. There's no proof. I don't like love and I never will." She shakes her head.

"You don't like anything if you don't understand it. Like how you don't like applesauce. Not everything in life has to have facts. Love is real, it's like a theory." Fredrick compared in scientific details, "What are theories, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Theories explain why things happen, not how. But it's not a fact because it doesn't have enough evidence to back it up. Theories can change a lot. Like how we switched from talking about Goode academy to love refers science."

They drove for a bit until 'Habits (Stay High)' by Tove Lo came on the radio._ God_, Annabeth thought,_ this may be catchy but our music in generation is fuck'd. _

She looked outside the windows, the clouds were dark- its about to rain. Outside, on the lawn there was a little girl in a pink skirt walking along side an older woman- maybe her mom. They seem cheerful. _Athena. _The memories seem like a pang of hurt and jealousy. Annabeth's two eyebrows furrow closer together.

Her dad seem to notice,

"Ugh, fine. But I do have a serious question." Annabeth look toward her father. "How the hell, in the world, did you get ice-cream cones in the middle of school?"

"I'm a Chase. I have my ways." She retorted as they turn into their driveway.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Annabeth log on to her Skype account. The beeping pop up noise came up. _PineconeFace32._

She clicked. Thalia Grace's—her cousin—face came up. "You're suppose to be in school, Annie." Her black, choppy, with blue highlights hair was now in a messy bun with several hair sticking out in places. "So are you, Thals." Annabeth pointed out. "Touché. So what's up? What you do?"

"I'm currently suspended, again. Apparently, you can't shove ice-cream cones down the bitchy queen bee's tank-top bra." She explained. "I'm so proud to have you as a cousin." Thalia says, clapping in effect. "The principle suggested for me to be ship into your school." She finally added.

"Yes! You have to come. The girls and I are in a major prank war with the guys. We're dying out here, help us...wise one.." Annabeth laughs. "Wow. Thanks, using me for prank ideas. I'm really feeling the love, you're such an amazing cousin!"

"Oh. I know I am." Thalia pretend to flip her hair backwards. "I think I want to come. Either that or I have to live in hell for a couple of months-" Her cousin cuts in, "Helen?" Annabeth nod and continued, "Dad's job is in New Jersey. So I'll get to see him sometimes If I went to the school too."

"I really think you should come. I miss you! So does Jason.." She gesture behind her. There was Jason with his blonde head buried in blankets.

"Sadly, we still have to share the same room. Stupid school think it's _cute_ for brothers and sisters to stay in one room—do they want us to be killed by our own siblings?"

"Maybe if I ask nicely, they would let me switch dorms with Jason. We can be roomies!" Annabeth used a high pitched voice at the last part.

"Yes! Please do that. I got to go now. Love you!" Then the screen went blank.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Responding to your reviews:  
><span> Amber Ember7: Thank you! xoxo

TheRebelFlesh: Bad-ass Annabeth is the best Annabeth. xoxo

percabethlover56: Of course theres going to be percabeth, they're like my otp. xoxo

Author's Note: You have no idea, how many percabeth fluff is store in my head. Do you think I should include Luke in this story? If so, a bad guy or a good guy? i also need help on multiple traits for the characters like Thalia, Jason, Piper, even Percy and Annabeth. Thalia should be punk, but has a soft spot for family and friends. Jason should be a golden boy but has his unpredictability of being caught up in troubles. Piper, Jason's girlfriend, would be Annabeth's childhood-friend that use to pick-pocket with her. Percy would be a player, bad-boy type... (more later on) While Annabeth is bad-ass, thief, a boss in combat, secretly nerd-smart, aiming for being adorable, etc.

And.. some of the scenes in this story I'll add in my reality for the fluffs. This story will include (MAJOR PERCABETH) minor Jasper/Jiper, Tratie, (Should thalia and luke be together or thalia and nico? Or should she be single? Maybe end up with OC?) Possible Nico/Will (but will be decided if you guys choose Thalico.) Frazel, Leo/Reyna, etc?

Ugh, I ask too many question. Can't wait to write chapter 3! Photography Bird. xx

[Last edited: 9:35 AM 11/22/14 Edited by: Photography Bird]

* * *

><p>Show Me - Chapter 2<strong><br>**_Your eyes, like a shot of whiskey. __Warms me up like a summer night._

Percy...

Another party, another mistake.

But she didn't seem to mind. Percy stare annoyingly as Rachel, his date, grinds hip-to-hip with him. Rachel wasn't exactly his girlfriend, no one is nowadays. He couldn't stay put with one girl more than a week, they just became too predictable. Percy _does not_ do predictable.

The party was loud, girls dress in short dresses that hardly reach under their butts, and barely-legal teenagers practically groping each other in-front of the entrances or by the pool. Sometimes Percy doesn't even know why the hell he even goes to these events. "Percyyy..." The frizzy red-head groaned and collapse on a nearby sectional sofa. The party just started and his date is pass out already.

_Nothing's wrong with getting another date. _He thought and left the hopeless lass. By the bar were his friends, half of them already intoxicated by alcohol.

The Stolls; Travis (the taller one, 5'12) and Conner (the shorter one, 5'11) both had curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and a permanent mischievous grin. Percy knew them since 5th grade when they help him pull a over-the-top prank on Ms. Dobbs, his 5th grade math teacher, they end up burning the math classroom down and Ms. Dobbs quit soon after. They were never caught, much to his surprise.

"Jackson! You fuck'd that bitch so hard she's _already_ out! How you do it?" They clasp their hands around his shoulders, he just shrug them off. "Yeah. Any girls you would recommend in replacement?"

"Stupid kelp-head. Why go with Rachel in the first place? Everybody knows she's always drunk in the first 10 minutes of the party." Thalia interrupted.

Thalia, his best-friend's sister looked nothing like Jason. She had a more punk-rock future, 5'8 with solid black choppy hair lined, blue highlights, and blue eyes. Unlike the Stoll's eyes, they seem electrical. Jason, Thalia's little brother and Percy's best-friend were more brighter. He had blonde sandy hair, a cut on his lower lip, but the same eyes as his sister's, and same height as Travis and Percy.

"I just thought I could keep her _at-least_ til we get back to the dorms but I guess not." He grinned and order a beer when the song changed.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Where's Annie?" Jason asked Piper, his girlfriend. She shook her head, signaling 'I don't know.' "She needs to hurry the fuck up. I'm tired of waiting for her, I haven't seen her in ages!" Thalia complained and put the empty beer cans in a line, forming a patterning with the type of beers.

"Whose _Annie_?" Conner slurs and almost fall out of the chair he was sitting on. "Um, she's our-" The party seems to stop, the music lower. _What's going on? _Percy follow eyes to the house door, a girl.

Not just any girl, she had pretty blonde ringlets, like spirals, tanned skin, athletic body about 5'2, and long legs. Typical California stereotype? Nope. Her eyes, those set off the image. They were stormy grey that seem to spill your secrets or weaknesses right in-front of you with just one look. She wore a little black dress that reach to her knees and Lacey black high heels.

_My newest victim._ Percy thought but then the blonde started walking over toward him and his pick-up lines and confidences seem to fade. Thalia, Jason, and Piper stood up behind him- grinning like idiots.

Before he could even attempt to talk, Thalia pulls the angel into a bear-hug. "I miss you!" She squeals, _Thalia squeals? _Impossible.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The party was coming to an end, Percy still hasn't manage to get _'Annie' _alone with him. She didn't even bother to throw a glance in his direction. He was starting to get impatience. Her and her pretty blond curls excuse themselves, 'I have to go home to unpack.' Thalia offers to drive her home, "Thals, you're already drunk. I could just call my dad." She started walking toward the front-yard.

Percy follow her trail, "I could drive you home." He said quietly, not wanting to startle her. "I'm not suppose to be talking to strangers, nor get in their car." She voiced, the corner of her mouth slightly twitched. "We don't have to be strangers."

...


	3. Chapter 3

TheRebelFlesh: Thank you! I hope this chapter satisfy your need! Thank you so much (even more) for responding to the shippings and characterizations, Thalia will be single. I'll try not to make Percy such an asshole as he needs to be. :)

Sora Loves Rain: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! :3

chcedcharry: Omh, I love you for loving my lame stories. :o

Kittyaceres: Lol! Sorry for the switching tenses, I'm terrible at grammar. It took me forever to realize how to sound out words (ridiculous, I know.) I'll try to find a beta-reader soon. Even though I'm making Annabeth a virgin she's not a prude, nor is she a goody-goody. Thank you! I can't wait to write the troubles Percy and Annabeth get into! C:

Amber Ember7: Leyna and Solangelo will be establish as a couple in this story now! And Thalia is going to be single too. I'm sorry for the short chapters! I'll trying to write more. Aw, thanks! :3

Abooknerdandproud: Thanks! I love your username. :)

_Author's Note: Jahjahjah. This chapter had found no beta-readers. It wasn't even edited. I'm sorry *disgrace* Sorry for the bad grammar. __I currently just got a new desktop (computer) When I mean currently I mean two hours ago from best-buy. It took an hour to set-up and another hour to type this short chapter. Honestly I love it because its IN MY ROOM (I love u dad.) I'll update weekly or biweekly now._

_Thanksgiving break is here! I'm so happy, next chapter will be updated earlier because of my free-time. What are you guys doing for thanksgiving break this year? I'm such a rebel, I'm going to eat chicken instead of turkey (they're so $$$) on Thanksgiving Day. I hope you guys the best and safest (psh, yeah right) thanksgiving day! Until next time my birdies, Photography Bird. xx_

_[Last edited: 9:38 AM 11/22/14 Edited by: Photography Bird]_

_Now, on to the story! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Show Me - Chapter 3<br>_Like hell, I'm spent. You were someone I shouldn't have met._

Percy...

He sat at his desk, tapping and tapping it with a pencil. When he dropped off _Annie _at her apartment last weekend she said a simple 'Thanks' with a small grin and left, nothing else. Percy wouldn't say- admit- that his mind was completely clutter with her aspects ever since their last encounter, no. Of course not.

He glide his hand through his hair as the next slide of the PowerPoint went by. Ms. Batch (or Ms. _Bitch_ he would like to say) his life science teacher review the notes on asexual and sexual reproduction. "There are many type of asexual reproductions. One of them is fission, its mostly use on prokaryote cells like bacteria." She continues, "Does anyone know another type of asexual reproduction? How about you, Thalia Gra-"

"Don't ever, _ever_, use my last name." The stubborn half-asleep senior warns, "Um? butti- budding. Yeah, budding." Ms. Batch nods and click the remote (the one that controls the screen but not TV, sadly.)

Percy's ADHD starts acting up and his eyes wander around the room. To the teacher's desk, windows, then to the opening door that reveal Ms. Penny (the school's guidance counselor) with_ her_.

The same blonde curls, the same stormy eyes. But this time, this second time they've come up against she wasn't wearing high-heels or the small black dress. The high-heels were replaced with red converses that went up to her ankle, and the black hoodie, jean shorts were where her dress was. She looked like a super-model in causal clothes as cliché as it sounds, it was true.

"Ms. Batch, sorry to interrupt! This is _Annabeth_ Chase, your new freshmen transfer." Percy would've slap Ms. Penny on-the-spot with her perky voice but that perky voice just tap into another set of information for his gain. Annabeth Chase, the girl who was suppose to be Annie.

"It's fine. What's your name again? Annie-bell?" She shook her head, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Ms. Batch gave low-level scowl but quickly recover with a fake smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Its not calling stalking, just closely observing without the consent of the person he was stalk- watching. It drove him crazy. _Can't believe I'm this obsess with a girl, it's suppose to be the other way around! _The fifth period bell rung, he had math next with the Stolls', the Graces', and you-know-who.

On his way to class he recall the details he learn about her. She was 15, three years younger than him (maybe 2 if her birthday was early), she was a freshmen transfer which means she's smart as hell (it seem more strange to him considering Goode Academy was _not_ known for high GPAs), and surprisingly cousins with Thalia and Jason, but is old friends with Piper McLean.

When he made it to Mr. Van De-Mark's class- seconds to spare (a new record!) Annabeth was sitting next to Piper and seem to be closely engage in their conversation. Percy sat down next to Leo, who looked like a Latino Santa's elf with his black curly hair, troubling brown eyes, and childish behavior- but don't let appearances judge his skills to burn down buildings or making anything to a weapon- he was dangerous, all of us are to be honest.

His thoughts was rudely interrupted by a horribly folded paper airplane. _From_ _Conner _was messily scrabble on the wing of the plane, Percy open and read the message.

_'The new girl's hot, right? She looks familiar. Shit! What happens if she's my cousin? Then I can't fuck her... -Conner'_ He chuckles quietly and eyed the kleptomaniac in the right corner of the classroom. Wrote something down, fold the plane, and flew it back to him successfully.

_'She's from the party. And by the way, you could still fuck her, even if she's your cousin- which she's not. -Percy' _After reading Percy's response Conner mouthed 'incest, you creep!' still with a slightly crooked grin. _Gross._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week went on and Sunday finally came. Percy was woke up with a bucket of ice-cold water. "What the fu-" Travis and Conner grin widely, "ALS challenge, whoa! Too bad we didn't record it though." Percy sighs and threw the empty bucket at the twins. "I don't think you guys know how to do the ALS challenge. But I'm still getting you idiots back for this." His mischievous shrug turn to a shallow grimace when he saw the clock and practically ran toward the showers._ I'll beat them up later, _He promises himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He turn his car on and starting driving to the nearest Starbucks. Just cause he's already half an hour late to his mom's house doesn't mean he can't have his daily_ Gingerbread Latte. _"Percy!" Someone shouted behind him, trust him when he can says it was the frizzy red-hair'd girl he almost knock'd off at the party. "Nice seeing you here. We need to talk, about last time..." He shivers when her claw-like nails reach for his cheek. "Um, sorry. I'm busy- well not ready I just don't-" He almost gagged, her red lipstick-covered mouth claim his before he could finish his sentence.

Percy carelessly push her off of him and walked away, still covering from shock when he bump faintly into a blonde. Her grey eyes found his sea-greens. "Percy, right?"

...


	4. Chapter 4

daughterofposeidon2001: Mwahaha new reviewer. thank you! Here's chapter 4! :3

Amber Ember7: Oh my god, ham! I know how you feel, I have to deal with a bunch of 6 years old who are trying to climb on me. xoxo

TheRebelFlesh: You're like one of my favorite reviewers ever. I think I can find a beta reader by myself but thank you! Here's chapter 4. C:

Abooknerdandproud: I have to find another way to say thank you to everything. Yes, Annabeth is very smart. It's called a grade switch when you have a very high GPA they allow you to skip a grade. C:

Jahjahjah I recently made a new tumblr (there's nothing on it at the moment) and I'll post sneak-peeks to my latest chapters. My tumblr username is safety-with-a-thief. It's the second quickest way to contact me now, beside to PM'd on here.

If I didn't make it clear earlier, JASPER/JIPER, TRATIE, PERCABETH (OBVIOUSLY) AND LEYNA WILL BE HAPPENING.  
>P.S: <span>Thalia will be single<span>. Since you guys voted in the reviews.

Oh my god, I've been re-writing (no. just kidding, ain't nobody got time for that. I just grammar check'd previous chapters.) But when I read them, the thoughts in my head: _holy shit, did I honestly write this? _I feel like I made everyone so OOC. I don't know. Maybe i'm just crazy to think that. :C

Enough with my blah-blah, Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Show Me - Chapter 4<span><strong><br>**_But don't consider me gone, __'cause I'll stay where I stand._

Annabeth...

School (hell) was eventful.

It was finally Sunday and Annabeth decided to sleep in, that was the main plan until a 142 pounds cousin jump on-top of her bed. "Stop! You're going to break the freakin' bed!" She groans and covers her forehead with a pillow.

Thalia stops jumping and starts to pull the blanket sheets away from Annabeth. "No! Thals! It's _December_, in New York. You know how cold I am?"

"I know, it's freezing. Remember what I said over Skype last time?" Annabeth stared at her, "Pranks?" Thalia claps her hands, "She remembers! Its a miracle. Piper would help us too but she _busy_ with, um. Her _Sparky_."

They both gagged at the thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We need honey, feathers, syrup, rotten eggs, a bucket and some stings." Thalia nodded as Annabeth list everything on the paper, "Why do we need syrup if we're going to get honey?"

"Because," Annabeth explains, "We use the honey, feathers, and rotten eggs on them. Then the syrup we could just pour it over their bed or fill them into their pillows." She said like its the most obvious thing ever.

"Double prank'd. I want Starbucks. When I pick these things up will you go and order a mocha for me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth found herself in front of the line. "One peppermint mocha, and one white chocolate mocha." The register nods and types it on her computer. "Is that all, miss?" She nods, "Name, please?"

"Annabeth." The register, 'Marta' according to the name-tag smile a bit. "Pretty name, reminds me of someone I use to know." She paid for the drinks and went to the counter, two straws, some napkins (because Thalia can be quite clumsy), and several sugar packs.

She turn and was looking into two similar sea-green orbs. "Percy, right?" Annabeth blurted out, trying and failing to sound casual. He seem shock, almost nervous.

"Yeah, you're Annabeth." The black-hair'd boy announced and slip his hand through his hair, this habit reminds her of her dad. Her name was called from Marta, Percy's eyes seem to follow her when she reach the table to pick up the drinks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't long until Percy made himself home to the seat right next to Annabeth when she got my mochas.

It seem like hours they talked. Annabeth had known about his reputation- Player, heart-breaker. But at this moment- this very moment- she didn't mind.

Annabeth, herself, had had a handful of boyfriends. No, they didn't break her heart. She broke theirs, she was the dumper- never the dumpee. They didn't phase her much, normally the guys she dated were long-time schoolmates or close acquaintances.

Her longest relationship was two years with a guy name Dylan, Dylan Vince. They broke up a few months ago, he got down on one knee and said, _'will you marry me?'_ but exactly at that time Annabeth blurted out _'I'm breaking up with you.'_ It was more awkward because they were in _public_.

She didn't know what was wrong with any of the guys she dated, they were all- all perfect.

When she told some of her friends back home (San Francisco) they thought she was crazy for breaking up with him. "How could you!? He had everything. Charming, handsome, gentle, and to top it all off- HE WAS BRITISH."

Those things were all true, but it didn't seem real. It was real, but then again it felt like it wasn't. Crazy, right?

But Dylan was a bit fast-forwarded. He talks about marriage like it was easy as a piece of cake, but Annabeth was only fifteen._ fifteen. _She has a tendency of dating older guys, guys her age was just child-play.

She suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder, "You okay?" Annabeth didn't notice how deeply zoom-out she was, her eyes were off of Percy's face- onto the green wall behind him.

"Um. Yeah, I'm just tired I guess. I got to go, Kay? See you around." He nods as she disappear behind the glass door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why did it take you so long? I came home and waited half an hour for you! Well, for the mocha- but mostly you!" Thalia complains.

When Annabeth came back to their dorm (Jason moved in with Leo) with a partly melted white chocolate mocha in her hand. "Whatever, did you get the stuff?" She changed the topic.

"Ha. You sound like I've weed or something. _Did you get the stuff?_" The blonde cross-legged on her bed giggle, "Like you have enough shit to buy weed."

Thalia mocked hurt, "Probably true. I got the stuff; sting, honey, syrup, feathers, the bucket, and I think I have some eggs in the freezer."

"Good. When should we... _execute_ our plan?" Annabeth pick up a fallen calendar with the picture of two ducks cuddling closely together. "Next Sunday." She nods and checks her phone for new messages.

One from dad, eight from friends by home. She sighs,_ I miss them. _She thought and open her father's message.

_Fredrick - Hi Annie, just departure off the plane. Now in New Jersey, call me when you get this message. Hope you're having fun at Goode. Be safe, Hun! Love you. 7:33 AM_

She looked up from her phone to check the clock, it was almost 12. _I'll call him later, after I read a couple more messages. _She promises.

_From: Cassidy Ruemi - Miss you already! When are you going to visit? :C _Annabeth grins. She could almost picture Cassidy Ruemi with her brown eyes and poofy black hair sitting outside on a lawn chair next to the pool pouting while texting her this. Quickly texting back 'Miss you too. Soon hopefully xoxo.'

_From: Sydney Moxi - Hey Rapunzel! Miss ya, promise me you'll get kick out of that school and come back home? :)? _She laughs at the nickname- 'Rapunzel' before typing 'You too! I'll try but the stakes are high in this school. You probably could burn a classroom down without getting kick out. :*'

* * *

><p>Another author's note: sorry the chapter is seriously short (I know I suck.) but the next update will be awhile because I'm going to make a Tratie story for Christmas. don't worry it won't take long! :)<p>

Hey, hey; do you have a sibling that's obsess with a game?  
>My little brother loves 'advance warfare' that he plays on his xbox 1, normally he would never get off- if you try to get him off he would scream: "IF I DON'T PLAY, I'LL KILL MYSELF!" .n.<p>

okay, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thanks! c:

morbid bookworm: Oh, I forgot to put it there. Yes! There **will be Solangelo** (they're so cute together.) :D

Abooknerdandproud: Thank you! Oh my god, mine craft and call of duty- once you're in you'll never get out. Here's chapter 5! C:

Wisdomiscool: Hello, thank you! Here's chapter 5 :3

Warning: slight after-sex (not sure because its not totally a sex-scene)math thing at beginning- don't read if you don't want to. (I wrote it so awkwardly.)  
><span>I only reply to reviews that have been posted before I write the next chapter.  
>Also when you look at the point of view 'POV-(name) means this chapter will have two point of views, example: Percy's and Annabeth's. If it just shows a single name then its just their point of view the entire chapter.<p>

Oh my god, I feel like I haven't made Annabeth seem bad-ass enough. I'll work on that! o/

Ugh, I'm so off-topic. Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Show Me: Chapter 5<br>_I come over quarter past two, love in my eyes- blinded by you_

POV- Percy

Another strange thing to wake up to: a body.

A girl's body; a clump of messy brown curls, a single red highlight, tanned skin, and naked. When she (still asleep- luckily) turn slowly to face him, he saw makeup smudged and heavily lipstick-coated mouth.

Last night must had been_ fun_ as hell. Percy didn't know exactly who he slept with but she had to be a virgin, he's so sore.

This might be cruel, but he did it anyways- he took out a sticky note, wrote 'thanks!' and tap it lightly on the still unawaken brunette's head.

Got dress, found his phone, and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How was it?" Luke, one of the Stoll's half-siblings, asked when he parked his car outside the dorms. He was the same height as him, sandy-blonde hair with light blue eyes.

"How was what?" Percy question back. _Beep, beep. _The noise sounded when the car was lock.

"Maeve, the brunette."_ That was her name! _He started to remember, Luke was at the party too- he guessed.

"Virgin."

"Lucky, much?"

"As always." He shrug quickly before going to take another shower, class start in 23 minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV- Annabeth

"Why- in the world- would you buy this much honey?!" Annabeth and Thalia attempt to put in 12 buckets of pure honey into their tiny frigid.

"It was on sale!" The black-hair'd cousin raise her hands in defense. "A dozen? Oh my god, I wonder how much syrup you bought!" Annabeth chuckle, Thalia just stood there.

The chuckling stop, "No way, you did not."

"I'm a sucker for sales." She confesses, hanging her head down in shame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The second week Annabeth went to school, sitting orders changed.

Mrs. De-Leon, the Civics teacher point her finger to the front desk's seat, next to the window. "Annabeth Chase."

After a few minutes, everyone settle down in their new assigned seats. Piper (much to her dislike) sat next to Drew, her step-sister, who sat next to Jason- _her boyfriend._

Annabeth almost burst out laugh when Piper's death-glare thicken; Drew's witch-like nails found its home on top of Jason's. Jason- who shiver and push his hand that was under Drew's to his knees.

_Why should Piper worry so much? Jason loves her. _Annabeth thought, mostly because she set them up and if they break up- that would badly affect her match-making reputation.

But also Piper is Annabeth's best-friend (beside Thalia) and if Jason ever (which he will never) break her heart, she'll break his neck. Even if he is her cousin, she hurt the hurter and defend the hurt_*****_. Vice Versa.

Thalia was on the far right corner of the room next to Nico Di Angelo, who today dress in black- as always, with black messy hair, pale skin and dark-brownish eyes.

Unconventionally dark-brownish. Normally they would be a darker shade, black. Off to Nico's left sat Will Solace who was a complete opposite of him. Shiny, golden blonde locks, tanned skin, and ocean-blue eyes.

In front of Will was Silena, long silky black hair and eyes that switch from brown to blue. She was no doubt beautiful, just like her cousin Piper. On her left was Charles- everyone calls him Beckendorf. He had brown hair and brown eyes- even though he was sitting down, Annabeth felt small compare to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV- Percy

The third period bell rings. On to English.

Percy just happens to sit-_ in every class_- right behind Goldie Locks (Annabeth), not that he mind or anything.

Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon today, simple dark-brown converses, black hoodie with the word 'California' and a small heart above the letters in white, jeans (no shorts! sadly, in his opinion), and a silver owl necklace.

After their Starbucks encounter, which made Percy even later for his mom's house, he discover how easy it is to talk to her. They talked about friends, future colleges, future jobs, and family.

Her mother was a professor at Stanford's college, but died only 5 months after Annabeth was born. Her dad transfer her to New York while he had 'business' to do in New Jersey.

He didn't push the conversation about her dad anymore because she simply just went side-track. The two grey orbs draw themselves to the green wall behind him. 'Um. Yeah, I'm just tired I guess. I got to go, Kay? See you around.' She gave him a small smile and left.

Normally, by now- she should be pouncing on him and demanding kisses. She _should_ be, should as in she hasn't (yet).

He wouldn't say it out loud but, was it possible she _only_ sees him as a friend? He shivers at the lingering thoughts, -nothing more?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was so deep in thoughts (for once) he almost miss the assignment.

"...I'll choose your partners for this project, it'll be due three months from now." The class groan- a few 'do you hate us?' or 'no!' "Settle down, class. This project is about getting to know your classmates! Exciting. Yes, I know." The English teacher starts announcing pairs.

_"-Conner and Miranda,-"_

_"-Silena and Charles,-"_

_"-Travis and Katie,-"_

_"-Thalia and Grover,-"_

_"-Piper and Jason,-"_

It wasn't long before Percy tuned out, the teacher's voice seem to fade, fade, almost gone until his name was called.

_"Percy and Annabeth." _He glance over at Annabeth- head down, feet on the corner of the seat, her legs to her chest, tying her converses- looking completely unaware. _'God, how am I going to tell her I'm her partner without sounding like a creeper?' _Percy thought, walking out the classroom door when the bell rung.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

POV- Annabeth

_Criss cross and go under the bridge. Then you got to pull it tight. Make a loop but keep a long tail, that is how to do it right! Then you take the other string and you wrap it 'round the loop. Pull it through the hole. Now you got the scoop! Criss cross and go under the bridge. Now you made a Double Knot! _

The childish song played in her head as she ties her converses. It was soon follow by a memory. The memory of 6-years-old her and her dad sitting on the couch, her feet on the sofa- toward his direction.

It was her first day of school and Fredrick was teaching her how to tie her shoes. "...Then you take the other string and you wrap it 'round the loop. Pull it through the hole. Now you got the scoop! Criss cross and go under the bridge..." He would chuckle loudly when Annabeth messed up- "I give up!" Her arms flap up and down dramatically.

"You? Give up? That's unheard of! Try again." After 3 more tries she finally got it (and she was extremely proud and thought she could fly in her shoes which led to a twisted ankle shortly afterwards).

Her flashback was interrupted by the bell, lunch. _Finally, _She thought and put her homework and pens into her binder.

* * *

><p>AN: Was going to make this 2,000 words but I lost the "inspiration." I started writing this chapter an hour after finishing chapter 4 but never got around to posting it. Mostly because I wanted to make it longer, I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! (It'll be 3,000 or more words). Ugh- recently just got into musical groups like You Me at Six and All Time Low.

_Spoiler: They're going on a field trip soon!_

That's pretty much it. IRL: On Black Friday I woke up late. Like really, really late- my family (parents/siblings) left me alone at home because I overslept. When they came back home I was still in bed but- let's just say my doors weren't soundproof.

"Oh my god! We left Kim at home."

"It's okay, she's still asleep let's just hide all the shopping bags. She won't find out." An hour later I finally got myself out of the bed and went into the living room and asked, "What did you guys buy?" Their faces- deer in highlights. Pshhhh, :(

How was your guys Thanksgiving and Black Friday?

Bye (honestly think my author's notes are longer than the story itself.) Kisses, kisses. Until next time :3


End file.
